A Twilight Star Trek
by BellaMadonna
Summary: Capt Edward Cullen & the crew of the Starship Twilight- Mission: to transport Ambassador Swan & his daughter Isabella to planet Voltare. Isabella learns that one night with the Captain leads to complications, especially when a certain "Wolf" comes on board. Alice/Mr. Jaz; Rose & "Mac". Come join the fun on the Starship Twilight AH AU Rated M.
1. The Ambassador's Daughter

**This story began life as an entry in the "Off The Page" Contest and has now evolved into a multi-chapter story with a life of its own!**

**By the way, it won SECOND PLACE in the contest! **

**Heads up: MAJOR LEMON AHEAD! And many more to come in future chapters! Be warned! Or Excited, your choice!**

**Many, many thanks to Melolabel for betaing this story and talking me off the Ledge of Angst when I started to doubt my ability to stay true to my characters. Melly, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there to listen to my emo rantings and help me believe in myself again. I love you hard girl!  
****Go read her stories, they are WIN! Links are on my profile under favorite authors.**

**Note: It helps with the ambience of the story if you read Isabella's part with a British accent. That's the way I thought as I wrote her part. I just feel she has a British accent.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight;  
****Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, and who knows who else, own Star Trek;  
****but I was able to blend Edward Cullen and Captain Kirk and put Twilight into Space! **

**Awesome!**

**

* * *

****TwiTrek and the USS Twilight – Mission Statement:**

_**Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Twilight. Its strange new mission to seek out new fans and new fan fiction readers. To boldly go where no story has dared before!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - The Ambassador's Daughter**

_**EPOV**_

_Captain's Log, Star date 2354.7:_

_We have just left the foremost academic colony in the entire United Federation of Planets, the Federated Organization for Research of Known Sciences, or FORKS, having picked up Ambassador Charles T. Swan and his daughter, Isabella. Our mission is to transport the Ambassador and his daughter to the planet Voltare where the Ambassador will attempt to mediate a settlement between the warring factions on the planet. The colonies of Northern Voltare, led by a ruthless leader, Aro, have been terrorizing the citizens of Southern Voltare, a peace-loving people led by their leader, President Marcus. Frankly, the Ambassador has his work cut out for him, though it is said that his daughter is much more than just his companion on these missions. It seems she has some kind of empathic abilities that seem to aid in mediation. I hope for the Ambassador's sake, that she proves to be a valuable asset._

_Captain's Log, Out._

I pushed the button to end my log transmission and ran a weary hand around my neck, trying desperately to relieve some of the tension that had built up there over the last few days. With one last rub, I pulled my hand back around before raking it through my over-long hair. I really should visit the ship's barber. But I just never seemed to find the time.

Exiting my private office I strolled onto the bridge and sat back in my command chair. I surveyed the members of my bridge crew, proud to be serving with each one of them. They were all hand-picked and were the best the Federation had to offer.

My gaze landed on Mr. Jaz, a half-Vulcan Science Officer with unparalleled mental abilities. He was my first officer and one of my closest friends. I had to give a half-smile as I looked at him. A stranger Vulcan I had yet to ever see. Mr. Jaz sported the pointed ears, slanted eyebrows, and emotionless countenance of his race. Though I had yet to meet another with sandy brown hair and golden-brown eyes; attributes from his human mother, no doubt. I'm sure it had made life hard on a young boy growing up on such a strict planet as Vulcan. But he seemed to have overcome this obstacle and had emerged as the finest Science Officer ever to come out of Star Fleet Academy.

My gaze continued around the room and fell on my Communications Officer, Lieutenant Alice Brandon. She was a tiny little thing, but one should never let that pixie hair-cut and fine-featured face fool them; she could bring a grown man to his knees with one well-placed kick. She was the also the best Communications Officer in the Fleet. She possessed an uncanny ability to predict with near perfect accuracy, what was going to happen before it actually took place. I couldn't count the number of times she had saved our hides with her quick-thinking communication searches and translation abilities. She was also a close friend and valuable asset to my crew.

I shifted in my chair, turned to the left and looked toward the Engineer's Con. His big body was seated away from me as he busily checked the read-out on the instruments that told him how the ship was behaving. I half smiled at the dark head of my Chief Engineer, Emmett McCarty, or Mac for short. He was the finest Engineer ever to grace the halls of a Starship. He knew this ship like the back of his hand and treated the Twilight as if it were the finest lady in the Queen's Court. I sometimes wondered if he didn't love this ship more than he loved his wife. He still retained his Scottish brogue and could drink his native-land's Scotch with the best of them. We had been together a long time and I considered him one of the best drinking buddies I had ever had the pleasure to get drunk with.

I heard the bridge doors slide open and turned to see my personal assistant, Lieutenant Rosalie McCarty step onto the bridge, a computerized log-input device in her hand. In addition to being my right hand person, Rosie was also married to my Chief Engineer. She was hands down one of the most beautiful women to ever grace the halls of a Starship! It was a good thing her husband was one of the most respected fighters in all of Star Fleet, or there might have been daily conflict with the rest of the male species on board. However, most of the ship's crew had come to realize that Rosie's blonde beauty was merely the icing on top of a very complex cake.

She was truly one of the smartest, most organized people to ever come out of Star Fleet. That's why she made such a good Captain's assistant. I couldn't get through a day if I didn't have Rosie to take care of the tedious busy work that fell under a Captain's duties. She actually kept the day-to-day operations of the ship going. She made sure that each department had their logs up to date and work assignments straight. I trusted her implicitly, and if the truth be told, she probably knew as much about this ship as Mac did. Maybe that's what drew them together. In the three years she had been my assistant, she had never disappointed me. Except maybe when she married Mac two years ago; then again, every red-blooded man on board had mourned her state of matrimony. But I had overcome my dismay and had happily conducted the ceremony myself.

Rosie had just put the log device in my hand for my signature on tomorrow's duty roster, when the bridge doors again slid open to reveal the ship's doctor, Chief Medical Officer, Carlisle Cullen. He was my mentor, best friend, confidant, not to mention, my older brother. I glanced up and gave him a crooked smile and he imparted a nearly-identical one in return. That smile and our general body structure were the lengths of our resemblance. Other than that, we were nearly opposite in looks: Carlisle was blonde with vivid blue eyes, inherited from our father. I had gotten my bronze hair and clear emerald eyes from our beautiful mother. I was also much younger than Carlisle, having been somewhat of a surprise to our parents when Carlisle was ten years old.

At that moment the bridge door slid open for a third time, this time admitting the lovely Esme Cullen, my sister-in-law and the loving wife of my dear brother. She was the head of the ship's Nursery and Pre-School, and truly loved the work. She and Carlisle had never been blessed with children, but Esme was a natural mother. She was the heart and soul of the Twilight, because she loved everyone and everyone loved her. She embodied the role of "Mother Hen".

As she moved to stand by Carlisle, I realized that the shift for my day bridge crew was coming to a close. It was sometimes difficult in space to keep track of the hours of the day, but we tried to keep as close to a twenty-four hour earth day schedule as possible. The crew just seemed to work better if we followed that formula. I glanced at the display on the left arm of my chair and noted the time was nearly 16:00 hours. The night shift crew would be arriving soon and work would continue smoothly until morning.

I glanced at Ensign Mike Newton, our Ship's Navigator, and Ensign Tyler Crowley, our Ship's Pilot; two very capable young officers. Even though Newton fancied himself a ladies man, he was harmless. Crowley, on the other hand, was a very serious young man. If I didn't know better, I would almost think he had some Vulcan in him somewhere. He seldom showed emotion.

I rose to my feet, raking my hand through my hair once again, before turning to Carlisle. "Damn, it's been a long day."

I heard a low "tsk-tsk" come from Esme as she gave me a reproachful look at my language. "Edward, there are ladies present." This was not the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last, that she would have to warn me.

Leave it to Esme, ever the southern lady, and the only person on board this ship that would ever dream of taking me to task over my cursing. Looking around, I was sure that the only other females present, Alice and Rosie, had heard far worse come out of my mouth on more occasions than they could remember. But I just flashed her one of my crooked smiles and whispered, "sorry." I knew better than to argue with Esme.

"Edward, why don't you come to our quarters for dinner tonight?" Esme smiled in return, as she spoke. "I'm making Carlisle's favorite: vegetarian lasagna."

"That sounds wonderful, Esme, but I have an official Captain's dinner scheduled with Ambassador Swan and his daughter." I really didn't look forward to 'official Captain's dinners' and sincerely wished I could chuck this one off and join her and Carlisle. "Could I have a rain-check on that?"

"Of course, any time," she smiled and turned to Carlisle. "Are you ready to call it a day, darling?" she asked as she linked her arm with his and smiled into his eyes. I thought, not for the first time, that my brother was one lucky man.

Covering her hand on his arm with his own, he replied, "I sure am." Turning to me, he smiled as he spoke, "Good luck with the dinner."

"Thanks. I have a feeling I may need it." He turned and escorted his wife to the lift and with a wave, they were gone. Yes, my brother was one lucky man.

Turning to my First Officer, my voice carrying across the bridge, I inquired, "Mr. Jaz? Do you have dinner plans?"

I noticed a barely-perceptible moment of hesitation on his part and from the corner of my eye I saw the head of my Communication's Officer perk up. _Okay… That was strange._

I let my eyes glance in Alice's direction and saw that her eyes were trained on the face of my First Officer. _Okay… It's like that, is it? _I think I'll have a little fun and I let the imp inside me take over.

"Uh, Mr. Jaz? I could really use your services at dinner with the Ambassador." I watched his face closely. Mr. Jaz never let his emotions show, but I had such fun trying to break through his tightly controlled façade. "I mean, the Ambassador is a very important man, and, though I've never met her, they say his daughter is quite beautiful." I watched Alice's reaction in my periphery vision. I saw her face tense and her eyes widen a little as she tried to catch Mr. Jaz' eye.

Mr. Jaz was his usual cool, calm self when he answered, "Of course, Captain, if you need me to accompany you, I will do so."

I saw Alice's face turn to stone.

"Well, it might be helpful, as the Ambassador's daughter is an empath. It would be beneficial to have someone present who can control their emotions," I gave him a persuasive look and waved my right hand to emphasize my statement. "Yes, I think it would be most useful to have one person at the table to promote a calming effect."

I watched as he drew a deep breath and cocked his right eyebrow, before saying, "Of course, Captain, I am willing to be there, especially if you think you will fail to remain calm while engaging in the dangers of eating dinner."

_Damn you, Jaz, you know me too damn well! He knew I was trying to goad him into displaying emotions._

I chanced another glance in Alice's direction and saw that she was nearly falling out of her chair. She had leaned so far in Jaz' direction as though she could impose her thoughts on him through will alone. Well, at least I had gotten a response from her! I looked back at Jaz and couldn't help the small quirk of a smile from my lips as I told him, "on second thought, I probably can handle this dinner on my own." I heard the audible sigh of relief come from Alice's direction, and smiled outright at Jaz as he answered with a wordless, raised-eyebrow look that could have meant anything from '_Will there be anything else?' _to _'Edward Cullen, you're a damn prick.' _I nearly laughed out loud.

I actually gave a little chuckle as I left the bridge, just as the next crew was arriving. I sobered somewhat at the turbo-lift and spoke "Captain's Quarters" before being whisked away and transported to the corridor outside my quarters. I let my thoughts drift to the dinner ahead. I had spoken the truth to Mr. Jaz when I said that I had heard that Ambassador Swan's daughter was beautiful. And to top it off, she was an empath. Quite a lethal combination if she were to set her sights on an unsuspecting male: A woman that could use her beauty to inspire a response and then be able to sense the reaction she was eliciting from a man… yes, quite a lethal combination.

I entered my quarters and took a few minutes to relax. Dinner wasn't until 18:00 hours, so I had some time to unwind. I ran my hand wearily through my hair as I walked toward my bathroom. A quick steam shower was just what I needed and I set the jets to maximum before removing my everyday uniform. I would have to wear my dress uniform tonight. Damn, I hated that thing; it was so stiff and formal. But the Ambassador would expect nothing less, and to be honest, the Captain in me was looking forward to seeing if the rumored Beauty was as affected by a man in uniform as so many other women in the past had been.

By 17:50, I had showered, napped for an hour, and was standing outside the Ambassador's quarters in my gold and black dress uniform. I pressed 'Announce' on the control panel beside the door.

The door opened and I was greeted warmly by Ambassador Swan. I had not met him when he came on board, but we had spoken via subspace transmission before he and his daughter beamed up from the colony. "Good evening, Captain. I like a man who is prompt." He motioned for me to enter the suite. "Unfortunately, my daughter is a woman and is seldom prompt," he gave a quiet laugh that was muffled somewhat by his thick, black mustache. "She will join us momentarily."

"She will join you _now, _Father." I heard the melodious sound of her voice that failed to disguise her shared laughter, coming from behind me before I turned to greet her.

My words of greeting stuck in my throat as my eyes beheld the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was even more beautiful than Rosie, and that was saying a lot! Her dark mahogany hair held tints of auburn that glinted in the light and fell in soft waves about her shoulders. Her eyes were the most unusual shade of brown, almost like liquid chocolate. Death by chocolate: The phrase skipped through my consciousness as I stared into them. Her skin was like porcelain and cream and looked as soft as down. And her body, encased as it was in a pale gold and light blue evening dress that hugged every curve, was one that would make Aphrodite green with envy.

I watched, mesmerized, as she approached me, her hand outstretched in welcome with pure sunshine gleaming from the smile that was formed as her perfect, rose-red lips parted to reveal sparkling white teeth. "My Dear Captain, it's so nice to meet you at last. I'm Isabella Swan."

_Down, boy! _I scolded myself, as I took her hand and raised it to my lips to press a kiss to her fingers in an old-fashioned greeting before replying, "Captain Edward Cullen, and the pleasure is all mine."

_Damn, I wondered for a moment if she could tell the affect she had on me. _

My eyes wandered up her body, taking in the swell of her breasts above the low, 'V' neckline of her gown. When our eyes met I could see she knew _exactly_ the effect she had on me.

She was smiling at me like the cat that ate the damn canary! Well, if she wanted to play that game, she had definitely picked the right Star Fleet captain!

"Well, if you're both ready, may I escort you to the ship's dining area?" I presented my left arm to her as I spoke, and without hesitation, she placed her right hand through the crook of my arm, grasping it tightly.

"Of course, Captain Cullen," she replied as she looked up at me through the longest eyelashes I had ever seen.

"Please, call me Edward," I said giving her one of my best, crooked smiles.

"Thank you, Edward." She smiled back at me before looking over her shoulder at her father.

He gave another soft chuckle and said, "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just follow in your lovely wake, my dear."

And with that we swept out of the guest suite and entered the turbo-lift to be taken to our destination.

Dinner was a delightful affair, and I almost pinched myself as I realized that I had actually processed the thought of a 'delightful affair.' What the hell kind of spell had Isabella Swan cast over me?

**BPOV**

Captain Edward Anthony Cullen. I was nearly dying to meet him. When Father told me we would be traveling to Voltare aboard the Starship Twilight, I nearly fainted. For the last six years I had dreamed of joining Star Fleet; I felt too guilty, however, to even bring up the subject with my father. He depended on me so much. Two months before he was named Ambassador, and just a few weeks shy of my sixteenth birthday, my mother passed away. That was 8 years ago and I had been his rock ever since. My empathic abilities told me that my father depended on me, that he needed me. So I had never told him of my Star Fleet dreams. He thought I had only a simple fascination with space and everything associated with it.

But that hadn't kept me from dreaming and reading every thing I could get my hands on about Star Fleet. I had accessed every library data bank I could and had simply devoured the knowledge. If the truth were known, I had probably studied more about Star Fleet on my own than I would have if I had actually attended the Academy. After all, FORKS was the premier colony for advanced academia in the entire Federation!

I could describe in detail, including the workings, of every system on a Starship, from navigation to communications, even engineering. I was familiar with all the known planetary systems and had even memorized the entire Star Fleet handbook. My empathic abilities seemed to make retaining information so much easier than it did for others. I usually had only to read something once to have it perfectly memorized. I guess you could call it a photographic memory.

And this brought me to Captain Edward Anthony Cullen. He was the youngest Star Fleet officer to ever be named the Captain of a Starship. And not just any Starship, but the Starship Twilight! The jewel of the entire Fleet! At the age of twenty-eight, Captain Cullen had already been a captain for three years.

I had devoured every bit of information I could find on Captain Cullen. My reasons were more personal than professional. I would never admit it to anyone, and I had only recently actually admitted it to myself, but I had fallen head over heels in love with Captain Edward Anthony Cullen and I had yet to even _meet_ him! But I felt as if I had known him forever. I knew everything that had ever been written about him. I knew he was born and raised in Chicago, before his father, also a Star Fleet officer, had been transferred to Seattle, where Edward had completed his schooling before joining Star Fleet.

He was the youngest person to ever graduate from Star Fleet Academy, having completed the rigorous four-year training course in only three years, and still managed to graduate at the top of his class. He was known to take an unorthodox approach to problem solving, but had been commended highly for his ingenuity. He was brave beyond words, and more handsome than anyone I had ever seen in my life! My father would simply die if he knew I had been crushing on Captain Cullen for the past three years, and would pass it off as a side-effect of my sheltered upbringing. But that wasn't it. Captain Cullen, or Edward as I thought of him, was a very special man.

And now, I would be meeting him! Actually dining with him! I did not want to make a fool of myself over him but I didn't know if I would be able to contain my excitement when I was actually in the same room with him. I knew I would have to draw upon all the training I had as my father's assistant to keep a calm demeanor in Edward's presence.

I had taken particular care with my appearance tonight, and took one last look in the mirror as I heard my father greet Edward at the door.

"Good evening, Captain. I like a man who is prompt. Unfortunately, my daughter is a woman and is seldom prompt." I heard him give a muffled laugh. "She will join us momentarily."

Well, it was now or never, I thought as I opened the bedroom door and stepped out. "She will join you _now, _Father."

I saw the back of Edward's bronze head just a moment before he turned to face me.

_Oh my God, sex on legs! The holograms did NOT__do him justice!_

I let my eyes drink him in: the formal uniform, the messy copper-colored hair, the emerald green eyes, the elegant nose, all the way to the chiseled jaw and that mouth wearing a slightly crooked smile. His body looked extremely fit as it was hugged by the tailored lines of the dress uniform. And he was tall, easily over six feet and I had to tilt my head up to meet his eyes from my five-foot-four-inch height.

I allowed myself a smile as I interpreted the feelings coming from him. He liked what he saw, almost as much as I liked what I saw, and it made my insides cheer. I took a step toward him, extended my hand, and spoke in what I hoped was a normal tone, "My dear Captain, it's so nice to meet you at last. I'm Isabella Swan."

I could feel him trying to control his automatic response to me as he took my hand and raised it to his lips to press a warm kiss to my fingers before he spoke, "Captain Edward Cullen, and the pleasure is all mine."

I watched as his eyes traveled back up, paused a fraction of a second at my breasts before continuing up and locking with mine. I let my eyes answer the unspoken question in his: _Yes, I like you, too!_

I gave him another smile as I saw his eyes darken slightly and felt his emotions take on a slightly challenging tone before he said, "Well, if you're both ready, may I escort you to the ship's dining area?" He presented his arm to me and I quickly laced my hand through it and allowed my fingers to close around his forearm possessively.

"Of course, Captain Cullen," I replied as I looked up at him through my lashes. Sometimes having empathic abilities made life so sweet.

"Please, call me Edward," he said and I was properly dazzled as he gave me one of the sexiest smiles I had ever received.

"Thank you, Edward." It was all I could do to just smile at him when I wanted to do so much more! I suddenly remembered my father and turned my head to glance back at him.

I heard him give another soft little laugh before he said, "Oh, don't mind me. I'll just follow in your lovely wake, my dear."

Dinner could only be described as delightful. Edward proved himself to be witty and charming and kept Father and me smiling, giggling, or out-right laughing much of the evening. I hated to see it end.

I could tell Edward was interested in me. All vanity aside, I knew I was beautiful. Without a word being spoken, I could tell when someone, especially a male, found me attractive. But before Edward, I had never felt anything more than a passing fancy for any man. There was just something about Captain Edward Anthony Cullen that set him apart from other men. It wasn't just the fact that he was held in such high regard by his peers; it was the fact that he seemed to truly appreciate women. It was the quality I most admired in him. Perhaps it was the fact that I lived within the emotions of others, surrounded by them all the time, that I valued a man that wasn't uptight about showing his.

Yes, Edward Cullen was everything I admired and desired in a man. Three years suddenly seemed like such a long time to wait to meet someone that I considered to be the perfect man.

He escorted us to the door of our quarters and turned to my father. "Ambassador, I'm sure you're tired and wish to retire for the night," his smile was charming in its simplicity. "However, perhaps your daughter might like a short tour of the ship?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow as he turned his head to look at me.

"Oh, could I, Father?" I asked imploringly. "You know how interested I am in all things Star Fleet. I would really like to see a Starship up close and first hand, instead of just on a view screen or in a holodeck."

Before he spoke, I could tell my father was going to give his blessing to the tour. He usually indulged me in my little whims.

"Of course, my dear, go, look over the ship to your heart's content." He waved us off with a shake of his hand. "I know how you love such things." He turned to Edward before continuing, "Be warned, Captain, she will bore you to tears with her incessant questions about the workings of this ship."

Edward gave a little chuckle before extending his hand and answering, "I'll consider myself warned, Ambassador."

Edward shook hands with my father and I reached up to give him a peck on the cheek as he disappeared into our suite. I was more than aware when Edward's eyes turned to me once again and he held his arm out to me once more. "Shall we go?"

I inclined my head as I once again grasped his forearm and turned with him to begin our tour of the Twilight.

Three hours later we were in the ship's arboretum and I was amazed that he knew so much about orchids as he showed me several different varieties of the flower, each more lovely and delicate than the last.

"And this is the 'Twilight Mist' orchid, native only to a certain part of the Amazon jungle on Earth. I personally chose to have it placed here," he spoke with pride. "I thought it was most fitting to have it growing on the Twilight." I looked closely at the blossom, taking in its pale, white color, tinged with just a hint of purple at the center and having a blush of blue-gray at the tip of each petal. It was truly one of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen.

"Its so beautiful and so delicate looking, almost as if it would crumble under even the lightest touch," I said as I let my eyes slide from their perusal of the flower to meet his vivid green gaze.

I saw his eyes darken and I could feel his emotions kick into overdrive as he watched my face. "It reminds me of you." He brought his hand up to lightly run his fingers along my jaw line, barely touching my skin and causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Are you really as delicate as you look?" His fingers moved from my jaw, running down the side of my neck to stop at my nape and tangle themselves in my hair. "Will you crumble under my touch?"

I knew he was going to kiss me, but still the anticipation was almost more than I could bear. I felt the pressure of his hand as he drew my face closer to his own and lowered his head, all the while watching my lips with half-hooded eyes. I saw his tongue dart out to moisten his lips just moments before my eyes closed of their own volition and I felt the first electric shock of his lips on mine.

And what a shock it was! His lips were gentle at first, softly massaging mine with light, careful nips, lifting then returning, each time exerting a little more pressure. It was a tantalizing dance and one I was enjoying immensely, especially when coupled with the emotions that were flowing freely throughout his body.

When I felt his tongue touch my lips it was like a new course of electricity began, this one with a much higher voltage. I parted my lips to allow him entry and he needed no further invitation. He plunged in with an enthusiastic groan that was more than matched by the moan that escaped my throat. As he deepened the kiss, I felt his arms gather me closer to his body and my own arms snaking around his neck, holding on for dear life.

The onslaught of feelings was almost more than I could take: his arms holding me tightly, his hand in my hair while his fingers massaged my scalp, his tongue in my mouth doing an erotic dance with my own, and the feel of his hard body pressed so close to me it left little to the imagination. To top all this off, I could feel the desire coming from him in waves, each one getting progressively more intense. I briefly wondered if my own emotions were perhaps fueling those coming from Edward.

I felt my legs grow weak and I'm sure they would have buckled under my weight if he hadn't been holding me so close to his chest.

He broke the kiss to run his lips across my cheek, down my neck and back up until they were within millimeters of my ear. I could feel his warm breath as he whispered, "Come back to my quarters."

My eyes were still closed and I breathed in deeply, filling my lungs with the crisp, masculine scent of his body. I could almost smell his arousal, and I wondered vaguely if he could smell mine.

I slowly opened my eyes and met the dark promise in his. I felt my head nod slightly before his lips closed on mine once again. As he ravaged my mouth with his, a surge of emotion coursed through me adding fuel to the flames of passion burning hotter than ever, only confirming my theory that I was magnifying his feelings with my own. He lifted his head from mine with a jerk, leaving me breathless and disheveled. Circling his arm around me we walked quickly out of the arboretum. We made it to the turbo lift, but the minute the doors closed he was kissing me once more.

I was barely aware that the lift had halted before Edward was guiding me through the door to his quarters. I got a subtle sense of the room as he stepped away from me to dispose of his uniform coat. I let my eyes glance around the room, quickly taking in the masculine décor and thought vaguely that the place suited him. The solid lines and earth-tones of the furniture seemed the perfect backdrop for his personality: strong, no-nonsense; slightly sensuous and utterly male.

My reverie was short-lived. Sans his coat, Edward pulled me into his arms again, circling his left hand around my back before sliding the warm fingers of his right hand into my hair as he held my head to receive the onslaught of his kisses. His thumb caressed my cheek, causing desire to flood through my body. I moved my hands to free the hem of his black tee-shirt before letting them glide over the solid muscles hidden underneath. I allowed my nails drag against his skin as my fingers moved through the hair on his chest. My efforts were rewarded with a low groan as he pulled his head back to skim his lips across my cheek and move to feather kisses along my neck.

He nipped lightly at my ear and his whispered words drove all coherent thought from my mind. "You are so beautiful, but I'm sure you know that. And I think you already know the effect you have on me."

I moaned in response and his mouth was back on mine in a flash, the strong thrust of his tongue a tantalizing foreshadowing of what was to come. I accepted each plunge with enthusiasm, trying desperately to suck him entirely into my mouth as I moved my body to press my pelvis into intimate contact with the hardness of his.

Suddenly my back was slammed against the wall, his body pinning me there, pressing against me from chest to thigh, as he ravished my mouth. I felt the slow undulations of his body and the hardness of his arousal as he ground himself against me. His body was so hard, so strong, so perfect in every way.

Three long years of dreaming about this night in no way prepared me for the actual encounter. My dream Edward paled in comparison to the real, flesh-and-blood man. He was so much more than I could have ever _wished_ for, more than I could have ever _hoped _for. He was handsome, intelligent, kind, brave, trust worthy, and… _here. _And if I was to be given only one night with him, then so be it:. One night with Edward Cullen was worth a lifetime with any one else.

**EPOV**

My mouth slanted across hers, allowing me deeper access, as my body pressed her into the wall. I could feel the softness of her curves as they molded to me, the hard tips of her breasts burning into my chest.

_Damn, her mouth was sweet and her body sweeter! I could drink from that sweetness for days and never slake my thirst!_

I ran my hand slowly up and down her spine, feeling the suppleness of her back through the thin material of her dress as my hand slid around to cup her soft breast, working the hard nipple through the material of her dress with my thumb.

I heard her quick intake of breath through her nose and then felt her fingers flex as she scraped her nails across my chest, working her way to flick lightly at my nipples.

_Damn, woman! What are you doing to me?! _

My hips ground harder into her as the touch of her hot little hands sorely tested the limits of my self control.

I reluctantly let go of her lips and watched as my fingers pushed under the edge of her gown, wanting to feel the softness of her bare breast under my hand and mouth. I tugged aside the top of her gown, along with the bit of lace underneath, to expose the plump, porcelain flesh to my lust-filled gaze.

I let my mouth trail a band of kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and over the soft, firm mound still cradled in my palm. I placed hot, open-mouthed kisses over every exposed inch before covering her nipple and drawing it deeply into my mouth to suck it gently.

"Ahhh…" I heard the audible groan as her nails dug into my chest. Then I felt those fingers begin to trace their way down the center of my chest to tug lightly at the hair below my navel. My self control was not only tested, but nearly breached.

I released her breast to throw my head back with a hissing breath as her fingers dipped below the waistband of my trousers and her hand wrapped itself around the hard flesh straining against the fabric.

_Fuck! She was driving me insane! If just the touch of her fingertips on my skin could nearly bring me to my knees, what would happen when we… _

Never before had I felt this close to losing control with a woman. I had slept with many women before. They tended to throw themselves at the uniform. But it had been a long damn time since a woman had affected me like this, if ever. Everything about her drew me in: her face, her laugh, the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin. She seemed to sing to me, so much so that I was nearly drowning in the want of her. I wanted her _now, _and I was near the point of no return.

I rested my forehead against hers as I posed the question, "Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, we just met tonight." I couldn't speak above a whisper as I steeled myself for her to voice her decision to leave and return to her own quarters. I had to give her a choice.

Her eyes were slightly hooded and held an almost drugged look as she ran her tongue over her lips before nodding slowly.

Well, a nod wasn't good enough. I had to hear it from her lips.

"Say it, Isabella! I want to hear you say the words," my voice shook slightly as I spoke. "I don't want there to be any misunderstanding between us in the morning. You're going to have to tell me what you want."

I heard her take a long breath and my body nearly exploded as she said, "I want you to kiss me. I want your hands on me." Her hands moved once more under my shirt to caress the hair-roughened skin of my chest as she spoke. "I want you to hold me,to be with me, let me be with you." I saw her eyes darken to pools of dark chocolate. "I want you to make love to me, Edward."

That was all it took. As a shudder ran through my body, I lifted her into my arms and carried her toward my bedroom. I whispered the word, "Secure," and the force field immediately enclosed my quarters. I wanted no unexpected interruptions tonight.

I set her on her feet by the bed and let my hands move upon her body. My right hand caressed her jaw, her neck, and moved across her collarbone to tangle in her hair as my left hand moved up to fondle her still exposed breast. I pulled her mouth in for another breath-taking kiss as I let my left hand slide down her side to her back, seeking the fastening of the dress. I felt her hands brush mine aside as she quickly undid the hidden fastening and the dress parted from her neckline to the floor and with a shrug and a twist of her shoulders, the dress fell in a pool of blue and gold at her feet.

The breath hitched in my throat at the sight of her body clad only in a couple of scraps of gold and blue lace. I bent my head, kissing and nibbling my way across her neck, down her breastbone. Her fingers clinched in my hair as I continued my downward journey, laving the tip of each breast through the lace and leaving them hard and wet and straining for more. I dropped to my knees and continued to worship her body with my lips, holding her hips as I kissed down her stomach, opening my mouth to run my tongue across her soft skin from hipbone to hipbone along the edge of her lace panties.

My hands moved across her rounded behind, encased as it was in lace, squeezing slightly, before trailing down the backs of her thighs, letting my long fingers curl around the inside. Moving my head down further, I exhaled softly letting the warm air waft over her hairless mound that was clearly visible through the fragile lace. Her hips moved almost imperceptibly toward me and I rewarded her with an open mouthed kiss that encompassed her glistening clit.

"Edward…" I heard her breathe as she pushed herself closer to my mouth, wanting the pleasure I could give her.

With one more lingering lick, I willed myself to rise and gather her in my arms before locking my lips to hers. With practiced hands, I made short work of the two pieces of lace that were the remaining barrier to my total perusal of her perfect body.

Picking her up once more, I lay her on the bed gently, almost reverently, and stood back to take in her beauty. She was exquisite and the longing inside me was like a pain. I wanted her so badly.

With a last coherent thought, I asked her, "Birth control?"

"I have a ConIm," she replied, looking at me with lust-filled eyes, and I recognized the term given to contraceptive implant. The last possible stumbling block was removed.

Through half-closed eyes she watched me as I divested myself of my shirt and trousers. I saw the desire burn in her as she followed my hands when my boxers joined our discarded clothing and my erection sprang free. Her lips were parted and I could hear her quick intake of breath as she trained her eyes on my body.

Reaching for her, I gathered her in my arms as I joined her on the bed, turning my head to kiss along her neck and up her jaw line, drawing back to look into her eyes before I let my mouth close once more on hers to drink in her sweetness.

Time ceased to exist. My hands moved without conscious direction to cup her perfect breasts, caressing each before my mouth followed suit. Her nipples, formed into sensitive peaks by the ministrations of my hands, hardened even more as I drew them each in turn into my mouth. I heard the moan that began deep in her throat and released around the teeth that were biting into her lower lip. Her hands were tugging at my hair as she tried desperately to draw my mouth closer.

Leaving her nipples wet and begging for more, I moved slowly down her body, kissing and nibbling and licking at the ivory smoothness of her skin until I reached my intended destination. I moved my body and gently nudged her legs apart with my knee before just pausing to look at her.

_Fuck! She was the most delicious thing I had ever seen! _

Her body was completely devoid of hair, which made the sight of her that much more exciting to me. The pink folds of her sex were glistening with moisture and I knew she would be slick to my touch. I glanced up at her face. She was watching me, her breathing sporadic and labored with anticipation as I just sat and looked.

"Edward," she breathed, "is something wrong?" I saw her eyes waiver for a second.

"Oh my god, no, just the opposite. I've never seen such perfection in my life." I swallowed hard.

"Then, what…?" the question hung between us.

I swallowed again. "I was just wondering if I should say grace first." She nearly purred as she let her legs fall farther apart, and I needed no further invitation to dive in head first.

My tongue caressed her center, circling around the pearl of flesh that was her nerve center. Her hips lifted slightly as I licked her, flicking her clit with my tongue. My name falling from her lips in a moan spurred me on.

My fingers moved slowly up the inside of her leg, brushing lightly against her skin, as they made the journey up to the altar of her body. I teased her opening with my index finger before parting the folds and sliding in.

_Fuck! She was so slick and hot! _

I wanted so badly to give her pleasure; the sounds issuing from her encouraged me to continue. I licked once more across her clit, before letting a second finger enter her. I let my fingers move in rhythm with my tongue and her hips began to undulate slowly in time.

I picked up the pace and could tell from the sounds she was making that she was close. Without warning, I bit down softly on her hardened nub and she exploded. I could feel the vibrations shaking her body, as the pulses began around my fingers. Her body arched off the bed to hang suspended as pleasure overtook her. I continued to pump in and out, letting her enjoy her orgasm to the fullest.

When the spasms of her body finally quieted, I removed my fingers slowly from her, bringing them to my mouth to taste her essence: perfect sweetness, pure perfection!

I looked up and she was watching me as I licked her juices from my fingers. Her eyes darkened even more as she pulled me up to her, her mouth parted with desire.

"I think you're ready for me, love; my size won't hurt you now." After one more soul-deep kiss I moved back between her legs, positioning my body above her. I saw her watching me with a slight smile on her lips as I placed my hands on either side of her hips, lifting her to me and poised my rock-hard cock at her entrance. Never taking my eyes from hers I let my hips descend.

Centimeter by centimeter, I felt her folds part as her body closed around me.

_Fuck! She was so tight! _

She was much tighter than I had anticipated. I pushed further, felt my way blocked, and then I knew. I froze, my eyes growing wide as realization hit me...

_Bella was a virgin!_

**BPOV**

I had never felt anything like this in my life. The waves crashing over me as his mouth and hands brought me pleasure I had never even dreamed was possible. My body had thrashed under his mouth, trying to get closer to… something, I knew not what. I just knew I wanted it and Edward was the key.

And then, just when I didn't think I could rise any higher, the dam broke, and wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through my body, centered on his talented mouth and hand.

Edward Cullen was an expert in the lovemaking department, of that there was no doubt. My body was an instrument and Edward was a virtuoso, and he had just played me with talented enthusiasm.

As the quaking slowly subsided, I opened my eyes to look down at him. He withdrew his fingers from my body and, as I watched, brought them to his lips, his tongue snaking out to lick the moisture from them.

I was suddenly back on the mountain, the climb not taking nearly as long this time, triggered simply by the sight of his tongue licking his fingers. I reached down, laced my fingers in his hair and tugged him up to me.

"I think you're ready for me, love; my size won't hurt you now." He spoke reverently, before moving in with an earth-moving kiss that sent tingles clear to my toes.

As I looked at his body, I realized that his size did scare me somewhat, and one thing was for certain:. I would never be able to hear the words _Captain's log_ again without thinking of Edward. I smiled a little at the thought.

He moved back over me, lifting my hips up to him as he placed the tip of his throbbing erection at the entrance of my body. _He was so big!_ As his eyes locked with mine, I tried to keep my nerves at bay.

I felt him enter me, pushing in slowly to allow my body to adjust to his size. There was the slightest tinge of discomfort but it was far outweighed by the pleasure I knew would soon come. I saw him pause when he felt resistance, then I felt him freeze, his eyes meeting mine in alarm.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I felt the slight change in his emotions. They had suddenly shifted from pure desire, to a mixture of desire, shock, and a touch of remorse.

"Isabella," his voice broke, he licked his lips before collecting himself enough to continue. I saw him swallow convulsively and I knew he was struggling for control. "You're a virgin?" His eyes beseeched me to answer.

"Yes," I still couldn't see the problem, so what, I was a virgin. Did that make a difference to him? "Is that a problem for you?" I tried not to sound hurt, though it did make me a little sad.

"Well, no, not for me, but…" He was briefly at a loss for words. I watched him struggle to articulate. "I am surprised." He finally relaxed a little and I saw a ghost of a smile play at his lips. "I didn't think there were any virgins over the age of sixteen left in the known universe." He shook his head slightly in bemused amazement.

I felt his emotions move from remorse and shock and now were racing back to full out passion.

"Well," I smiled a little and let my fingers move to twirl in the hair on his chest. "There are a few of us left." I saw his eyes getting darker as the sexual tension of the moment mounted. I watched the fire in his eyes blaze out of control. "But I'm hoping there will be one less in a few minutes."

I let my tongue emerge to give my lips a slow massage and his eyes took in every movement before dropping his head to capture my mouth and plunge his tongue inside.

He kissed me for several minutes, having withdrawn himself from my body to just rest on the outside. His hands moved on me, caressing my breasts, tugging and then pinching the nipples. It was exquisite torture!

He moved a hand to rub tantalizingly against the sensitive flesh between my legs. I wanted more. I rocked my hips in silent craving, pleading with him.

"Easy, love. We'll need to take this slow." He lifted his head to catch my eyes. "I'll do everything I can to keep from hurting you, be as gentle as possible, but…" his mouth twisted and his brow furrowed in resignation, "there will be pain."

I smiled at him, reaching my hand up to rub the line out of his forehead, "Maybe, and maybe not so much. I'm sure it will all be worth it in the end."

And with that, I pulled his head down, taking the lead momentarily as I swirled my tongue around his, savoring the taste of him. He groaned loudly, as a little chink appeared in his armor.

I reveled in the knowledge that I could make Captain Edward Anthony Cullen of the Star Ship Twilight groan with desire. My fingers became bolder as my hands moved down his body, feeling the rock-hard abs of his stomach, loving the feeling of the line of hair that traced its way down his body. I wanted to touch him, feel his bare hardness in my hand.

My fingers brushed against the steel like strength of his aroused flesh. I heard his hissing intake of breath as I closed my fingers around him, loving the feel of velvet over steel.

"Isabella… god," the words exploded from his mouth on the exhalation of his breath. "Be careful, love, I'm holding on here by the thinnest of threads as it is."

I just smiled and gave him a little squeeze as I let my hand massage up and down his length. His hips bucked and he moved himself against the pressure of my fingers, another deep growl emitting from his throat.

"Isabella, love," his breath was coming in ragged gasps, "I can't think when you do that, and I need to keep my head, at least for the first part, okay?" He was practically pleading.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I whispered, watching the play of passionate emotions as they raced across his face. I could see he was barely keeping the lustful beast inside him from taking over.

He took a moment to kiss each of my breasts as he positioned himself once more over me.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, just try not to tense up, okay, love?" His eyes were forest green and the intensity of his stare made shivers run down my body. I felt his hand move between us as he propped all his weight on one hand, moving down to caress me, I knew he was preparing my body for what was to come.

I felt him plunge two fingers into me as his thumb massaged the sensitive nub and I could feel my wetness coating his fingers. I felt him add a third finger, stretching me as he moved them in and out with rhythmic precision. I felt myself start on the uphill climb, but this time I wanted Edward to climb it with me.

"Edward, please, I want you." It was time.

He looked at me again and I felt him remove his fingers. "Bend your knees up, love," he whispered huskily, and as I complied I felt the velvet tip of his smooth shaft take the place of his fingers.

He entered just a tiny bit and like before he paused when he felt the resistance. He leaned his body down, taking his weight on his forearms, bringing his face closer to mine and crushing my breasts against his hard chest.

Without words, he took my mouth with his, simultaneously plunging his tongue into my mouth while undulating his hips to break through my barrier.

The shock of the intrusion caused my body to momentarily tense as I felt a slight burning sting inside. Edward didn't move his hips, continuing to ravish my mouth, allowing my body time to adjust to the newness.

I felt the affects of his drugging kisses, knowing he was doing this to assuage the pain, and it worked. The pain, what little there was of it, was gone. In its place I just felt fullness and pressure and the need for… something more!

I moved my hips against him, silently telling him it was alright; I was alright. He needed no further invitation.

He pulled his hips back slightly before plunging down again, this time sinking farther into me. I felt my body stretch to accommodate him and again he paused, letting me adjust, before doing it over again.

It actually took several of these thrust-and-wait actions before my body could take him fully. When I finally felt him rest flush against my body, I experienced a sense of accomplishment unlike anything before. I was able to take all of him, let him sheath himself completely in my body, give him that ultimate pleasure.

His smile bore down at me as he said, "You're so tiny. I'm surprised you can take all of me." The touch of awe in his voice spurred my desire, fed my passion and I parted my lips as he kissed me lovingly, sucking on his tongue as he pressed it deeply into my mouth. His hips withdrew and moved forward in a smooth stroke, and our dance of love began.

Edward's body took me higher and higher with each hard thrust, taking me to places I never thought possible. He possessed me, body and soul, and I gladly gave him every part of me.

I felt his hand move between our bodies, as the tempo and the driving force of his body escalated. I felt his thumb rub my throbbing clit as he groaned, "Wrap your legs around me, love." As I did so, I realized why he had asked. With each thrust, he sank deeper into me than ever before, touching places so deeply I felt I would surely die of sheer pleasure.

I felt the spiraling tension begin at my core, felt it building and building, seeking release. And just when I thought the tension would surely kill me, the dam burst and wave upon blissful wave crashed over me. Still, Edward continued to drive into me, causing the tension to escalate once more, higher still and crash upon me again in shudders of release. And still, Edward wasn't through with me as his body played mine a third time into a shattering climax, this one bringing a helpless scream from my throat seconds before his mouth covered mine and I could feel the hot pulses as he released inside me.

I clung to him helplessly as he continued to thrust slowly, extending both my pleasure and his own, until finally, we were both utterly spent.

He collapsed on me, moving slightly so his upper body rested beside me while keeping his lower body joined with mine. I could still feel an occasional vibrating spasm run through me. I was completely sated and I could tell not only from a glance at Edward's face that he had enjoyed himself completely, but also from the waves of satisfaction he was emitting.

We were both still breathing hard and I saw him struggle to speak between pants. "Isabella, that was incredible. You were incredible."

I gave him a smile through my gasping lips and told him, "You were pretty incredible yourself, Captain."

He moved his face to kiss my lips reverently, almost as if he were worshiping my mouth.

We lay together, still joined in the most intimate way possible, sharing soft kisses and caresses and murmuring soft, sexy things to each other. Much later, my mind in a drowsy haze, I felt him finally separate himself from me, only to move to my side and wrap me in his arms as he cradled my body against his.

We slept.

**

* * *

**

I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And before you ask, YES, it will be a full-length story. I already have an outline for 12 chapters and the next one is already written in my head.  
Star Trek has always been one of my favorite programs / movies, and the Twilight characters were PERFECT to replace the Trek family, don't you think?

**Teaser for Chapter 2:  
****It's about Mr. Jaz and Alice. But you probably already guessed that.**

**I will post a link to voting on my profile so you can find it if you would like to vote in the contest. **

**Now, if you liked "A Twilight Star Trek", or "TwiTrek" as I lovingly call it, please let me know by leaving a review.**


	2. Campaign of Annihilation

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to the TwiTrek adventure! I'm so glad you've decided to follow the adventures of Captain Edward Cullen and the crew of the Starship Twilight!**

**A Twilight Star Trek won SECOND PLACE in the "Off the Pages" Contest! A Big THANK YOU to everyone that voted for it.**

**Before you ask, yes, I am a MAJOR STAR TREK FAN! I have been since I was eight years old. Mr. Spock rocked my pre-pubescent years.**

**I simply can't thank Melolabel enough for beta'ing for me! She keeps me focused and serves as my sounding board for all things Twilight. She also made a Rockin' Banner for TwiTrek! Go to my Lioness Twilighted thread and take a look-see! She is the best!**

**Our crew consists of:**

**Captain Edward Anthony Cullen – commander of the Twilight and the sexiest man in the universe!  
****Mr. Jaz – First Officer and Senior Science Officer – A half Vulcan/half human, calm, collected, until he meets his match!  
****Lieutenant Alice Brandon – Senior Communications Officer – A half Venetian/half human ball of energy with amazing abilities.**  
**Emmett "Mac" McCarty – Chief Engineer – Brilliant Engineer; Knows the Twilight better than anyone; Scottish; married to Rosalie.  
****Lieutenant Rosalie McCarty – Personal Assistant to Capt. Cullen – Beautiful; Brilliant; married to Mac  
****Dr. Carlisle Cullen – Ship's Surgeon; brother to Capt. Cullen; the voice of reason on the Twilight; married to Esme  
****Esme Cullen – Director of Ship's Daycare and Preschool – the heart of the Twilight; married to Carlisle  
****Guest Roles for this Adventure:  
****Ambassador Charles Swan – On his way to mediate a peace treaty on the planet Voltare; father to the lovely Isabella  
****Isabella Swan – Empathic daughter to Ambassador Swan; unsurpassed beauty and current love interest for Capt. Cullen**

**While you don't have to be a fan of Star Trek to enjoy this story, it helps to have a working knowledge of the basic characters of the show. But if you don't, who cares. The adventure stands on its own.**

**Please remember, this adventure is written purely for fun! Nothing that happens here will bring World Peace or end World Hunger. But it may brighten your day a little.**

**MAJOR LEMON AHEAD! Please, be EXCITED instead of warned. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight;  
Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, and who knows who else, own Star Trek;  
but I was able to blend Edward Cullen and Captain Kirk and put Twilight into Space! **

**Awesome!**

**

* * *

**

USS Twilight – Mission Statement:

_**Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Twilight. Its strange new mission to seek out new fans and new fan fiction readers. To boldly go where no story has dared before!**_

******

* * *

**

Chapter Two – Campaign of Annihilation

**APOV**

I watched until the turbo lift doors had closed behind Captain Cullen before jumping to my feet and stalking to where Jaz stood, looking as impassively unmoved as always.

"Mr. Jaz, may I have a word with you?" I was really trying to keep my voice steady and professional, when all I wanted to do was scream at him.

He looked at me with that lazy, indifferent look of his and replied, "As the shift is at end, I think that would be possible." The cool, level tone of his voice always did something to me, but I had to shake it off.

We took a moment to brief our station replacements on the day's activities before walking toward the turbo lift together. The doors had barely slid shut when I rounded on him.

"Jaz, what were you thinking?" I scarcely kept my fury in check, as I demanded through gritted teeth. "What did you mean by offering to accompany Captain Cullen to dinner?" I was livid and had to be careful to keep my voice down. "What if he had accepted your offer?"

Mr. Jaz kept his eyes steadily forward as he spoke in his calm, _infuriatingly calm, _voice. "Deck 8, Section H." He gave the lift computer the location of the officer's quarter's section of the ship before turning to face me. "And what would you have had me do, Lieutenant Brandon, tell the Captain that I could not fulfill the duties of First Officer because I had a date with his Communications Officer?"

I gritted my teeth and barely kept from stamping my foot, I was so mad. He was the most passively provocative man I had ever met! I bit my tongue on a flippant remark, and then felt a touch of chagrin at my outburst. I looked up at him through my lashes and forced out a whisper, "Alice."

He cocked an eyebrow at me as he said softly, "lift halt," and stepped directly in front of me. I felt nearly hypnotized as his eyes held mine and his head lowered toward me.

"Alice," he whispered before he brushed his lips over mine in a brief, tantalizing caress. My hands moved of their own volition to hold his face as his lips moved over mine. All too soon he stepped back, lifting his hands to remove mine and hold them between his own.

I couldn't speak as the feel of his lips against mine had effectively rendered me speechless. He continued to look at me, the muscles of his face as impassive as ever, but I could see a fire burning in the depths of his gold-flecked eyes, making them shimmer in the harsh light of the turbo lift.

"Lift resume," he spoke, still standing in front of me, and I felt the sensation of movement again.

Coherent thought slowly returned to my brain as the lift doors opened onto the corridor leading to the officer's quarters. I could feel him behind me as I walked silently to the door outside my suite, gave the voice command for the doors to open, and turned around expectantly.

"Are you coming in?" I asked, knowing my voice was still slightly breathless and held none of its usual hyper confidence.

"No, not now," he replied and my brow furrowed in disappointment. "I will join you as planned at 1800 hours.

Though frustrated by the delay before seeing him again, I knew I needed the time to prepare for our evening. "Okay, I'll see you then." I reached out to brush my hand lightly along his forearm before turning to enter my suite.

As the doors closed behind me, I let out my breath in a whoosh.

_That man would be the death of me!_

**JPOV**

I watched as the doors closed, hiding her from my view, before I turned on my heel and walked briskly down the hallway to my own quarters, my forearm tingling slightly from her brief touch.

The doors opened at my command, and I entered quickly needing the calmness that always enveloped me upon entering.

My body reacted to the increased air temperature immediately and I felt the serenity of the darkened interior wash over me. I was most comfortable when the temperature hovered around eighty-seven degrees, as the atmosphere on Vulcan was much hotter than earth. While I could work and function normally at the standard ship's temperature of seventy-two, I was sometimes uncomfortably chilled. Not that anyone ever knew.

I strode toward my bedroom, removing my uniform as I walked, keeping my thoughts focused on the task at hand, while mentally going over tomorrows work schedule and our impending mission to Voltare. Like most Vulcans, I was able to mentally compartmentalize many different tasks, thus allowing myself to do several things at one time.

And this worked._ Most of the time._

As I stepped into my steam shower, I could no longer keep my mind focused. All because of a dark-haired, pint-sized, handful of living dynamite known as Alice Brandon.

I had known the Lieutenant since she was a cadet at Star Fleet Academy. I had been one of her instructors, and if I were honest with myself, she had fascinated me from day one. I had familiarized myself with the applications of each of my students and I had been quite surprised to see on her application that she was one-half Venetian. That fact in itself was enough to red flag an applicant and I was surprised that she had been accepted into the academy.

Venetia was an odd, class M planet in the Noolari system; odd, not for anything pertaining to the planet itself, but rather the inhabitants. Venetians possessed a special ability that was only discovered when they first encountered humans, as the talent, shall we say, didn't work on other Venetians. It was effective only on other humanoid species. Venetians were able to produce pheromones that were person specific and in effect, caused anyone so targeted to fall in love with the producer. This was not a talent that Star Fleet regularly sought out, but apparently Lieutenant Brandon had convinced Star Fleet to take a chance with her.

It was also entirely possible that, as she was only one-half Venetian, that she did not possess the… gift. It appeared that might be the case, as she had shown no signs whatsoever of using this power during the time I had known her.

_Especially in regards to me!_

I still remember the first time I set eyes on her. She was just a slip of a girl, barely five foot tall, with dark brown, nearly black, hair that she had styled into a spiky, flyaway hairstyle that somehow completely suited her personality. She had dark brown eyes that flashed with laughter and mischief, but also showed a surprising degree of intelligence. Perhaps it was that intelligence, or maybe the carefree way she moved through a room, that had me enthralled.

As time passed, I had been very careful to never show any favoritism toward Lieutenant Brandon, sometimes going farther than I should in the opposite direction by making tasks unusually more difficult for her. But even so, she never disappointed me. She always rose to whatever challenge I placed before her and managed to outshine all her classmates.

She had a natural ability in communications, an uncanny aptitude with it, unlike anything I had ever seen before. She had succeeded in amazing me on several occasions, not that I had ever shown anything more than curt approval.

When I accepted the position of First Officer on the Twilight, Captain Cullen had asked my opinion when he was choosing the other bridge officers. He knew I had taught at the Academy so he asked me to tell him who had been my brightest student, as he wanted only the best crew available for the fleet's flagship. Without hesitation I gave him the Lieutenant's name, along with my highest recommendation.

For three years we have served together on the Twilight. Three years in which she has slowly driven me out of my mind. Vulcans pride themselves on being able to keep their emotions in close control, and I was no different. What most people don't understand is that instead of being totally emotionless, or without emotions, Vulcans were actually one of the most highly emotional of all humanoid species. We had just discovered a way to keep those emotions in strong check through discipline of the mind with meditation and years of practice.

The near-daily bombardment of my senses by her presence had become harder and harder to ignore as time passed. My resistance had been further tested when nearly eleven months ago she had started a systematic 'Campaign of Annihilation' with me as the target. I had finally capitulated two weeks ago.

Which brought me to where I was now: Preparing for a date with Alice Brandon.

I stepped out of the shower, most of the moisture evaporating rapidly in the dry heat of my quarters. I ran my hands through my hair, feeling that it too was quickly drying. As I walked through my bedroom, I allowed myself a small quirk of my lips as my body let me know it was eagerly anticipating the evening ahead.

_Alice Brandon, you are driving me insane!_

**APOV**

_Finally!_

_Finally an entire evening alone with Jaz!_

I had been in love with Mr. Jaz since the first day I stepped into his classroom at Star Fleet Academy. I was a nineteen-year-old university graduate, having spent the last ten years on my father's home planet, Earth, living with my grandparents. My parents are research scientists and had been assigned to a remote outpost by the Federation. Not wanting me to spend my formative years in such an environment, I had been shipped off to stay with my grandparents, with semi-yearly visits from them.

But I really hadn't mined living with Nona and Poppy. They were the most fun people I had ever encountered, often telling me they were throwbacks to the 'Flower Children' from Earth's past in the 1960s. They believed in living each moment to its fullest and always facing what life threw at you head on. I guess that really helped me, as I had always been height-challenged. They instilled in me a confidence that I could do anything I put my mind to regardless of my physical stature.

I excelled in my studies, completing programs in mathematics and languages and finding I had an aptitude for both. Upon completing all the training I could get at regular university, I applied to Star Fleet. I was surprised when my Venetian heritage came up in my entrance interview. My interviewer, Commodore Pike, seemed impressed that I had never used my Venetian abilities in an attempt to gain advantage over other applicants. I replied honestly that I wasn't sure if I even possessed the talent. I also assured him that I was much more interested in making a career for myself than catching a mate. He seemed convinced of my sincerity, and after checking my list of stellar references, had approved my application.

Then I stepped into Mr. Jaz' classroom and all my high and mighty talk of never wanting to catch a mate flew out the window. Not that I would ever try to entice him to me with pheromones. I wanted him to want me for me. And that proved to be the kink in the whole plan as Mr. Jaz was Vulcan and prided himself in never showing emotions. I sometimes wondered if he even _had_ emotions, but then I would catch him watching me when I completed an especially difficult task he set for me and I would see the look in his eyes. He might be able to control his facial expressions, but those eyes were the windows to his soul.

I had heard that Mr. Jaz had been chosen as First Officer on the _U.S.S Twilight _and had immediately inquired as to how to become a member of the crew. I was informed that the crew would be personally hand picked by Captain Cullen, the commanding officer, as he wanted only the best. To say I was absolutely overjoyed when notice came that I had been offered the position of Communications Officer would be putting it mildly. It was a dream come true.

I endured two long years of sidestepping, egg-shell-walking, molly-coddling, biting-my-tongue, long, endless shifts, and frustration-filled nights before I finally told myself enough was enough! That's when I made it my personal mission to seduce Mr. Jaz.

My plan included purposefully being in the right places at the right times, going to him with mundane issues just to be near him, finding excuses to ride with him in the close confines of the turbo lift whenever possible, brushing against him and giving him looks that would have melted Pluto. After I confessed everything to him two weeks ago, he now called it my 'Campaign of Annihilation'.

_I was in the ship's gym, perfecting my karate forms, when Jaz just 'happened' by. He __surprised me by offering to show me some Vulcan __hand-to-hand combat tactics. I was game and we went through several different movements before he suggested I demonstrate what I had learned. _

_He came at me in attack mode and I quickly seized him, spun him around as he had shown me, and threw him on the ground all in the space of a few seconds. I straddled his torso, holding his arms interlocked above his head when I looked into those soul-filled eyes and I knew. _

_He had planned this! He wanted me as much as I wanted him!_

_So, I kissed him, lowering my head and touching my lips softly to his. I would tell him later that he was the first man I had ever kissed and I was scared to death that I was doing it wrong until he flipped us over and took over the kiss himself. He kissed me with such passion I was putty in his hands almost immediately. After nearly a minute, we came up for air, both of us breathing heavily and I know my face was filled with both shock and awe at the feelings that were coursing through my body. _

_With one last, lingering kiss he rolled to his feet and reached his hand down to help me up. His face was, as always, totally emotionless, but his eyes were blazing as he said, "We need to talk." _

That was two weeks and several stolen moments ago. Tonight would be our first _real_ date, even though we had eaten dinner together almost every night in those two weeks, we had really never had any alone time, as both of us had been on call duty even if we weren't at our posts. But now, somehow we had both drawn two days of down time together. I would have to thank Rosalie for pulling off that little feat, as it was a near impossibility for both the senior science officer and the senior communications officer to be totally off duty at the same time. But she had done it, and finally we could really be alone.

I took a quick shower before walking to my closet to retrieve _the dress!_

I loved dressing like a woman for a change. The androgynous uniform was okay when on duty, but when I was off-duty, I preferred to dress more feminine. That's why I loved the ship's replicators. All I had to do was put a picture into it, along with my measurements, and voilà, I had the perfect, made to order outfit. And tonight, the dress had to be stunning.

_And this dress was perfect!_

I twirled before my full-length mirror admiring the way the diaphanous, emerald-green fabric swirled around my body. The Grecian, one-shouldered dress draped snugly across my breasts before being caught at the waist in a tight band that rested low on my hips. My back was left completely bare, as the skirt cascaded into a fluid pool around my feet.

My eyes sparkled and a shiver ran over me as I imagined Jaz seeing me dressed this way. I checked that the temperature of my suite was set to a warm 85 degrees and began busying myself with menial things in a vain attempt at keeping my mind occupied.

By 1745 hours I was ready and pacing the floor, working myself up into a fine frenzy. When the Announce sounded at 1800 hours I was a complete and total basket case. I steeled my nerves and called out, "Come."

The breath caught in my throat and my mouth fell open slightly as I watched Mr. Jaz saunter into the room. He was dressed casually in a native Vulcan dark-blue tunic and loose pants and he freaking took my breath away.

**JPOV**

It took all my will power to keep my facial expression calm when the door opened and I saw her. She looked like a verdant ethereal goddess draped in the cascading material of her dress. I saw how the soft, shimmering fabric clung to her body, and I inhaled shapely when she turned to lead me into her suite.

Her back was completely bare and the sight of the delicate curve of her lower back sent a shock wave through my body. I couldn't help but wonder if the softness of the fabric could compete with the softness of her skin.

I blinked my eyes striving for control.

_What was wrong with me? I never had to work this hard for control before! _

By the time she turned to face me, I had my reaction to her under firm control…

Well, at least somewhat under control…

Let's just say I felt I could restrain myself from attacking her before dinner!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was a pleasant surprise. Alice had apparently done her homework where I was concerned. She had, with the help of the food replicator, prepared my favorite Vulcan dish, b'lltarr. It resurrected fond memories of my mother preparing the same dish for my father and me.

"This is delicious," I complemented her after taking my first bite.

She smiled and replied, "I wanted to make your favorite."

We continued to eat, the conversation between us warm and relaxed.

I was just finishing my last bite when it registered with me what she had said. So I asked her, "I am curious to know how you knew this was a favorite of mine?"

She dropped her eyes from their perusal of me and I saw a wave of pink flood her pale cheeks. She was blushing! Now I was even more curious and I cocked an eyebrow at her when she finally raised her eyes to meet mine again.

"I…" she hesitated, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and raised her chin before continuing. "I contacted your mother."

I nearly fell off my chair. _Did she just say she contacted my mother?_

It took me a moment to wipe the surprise off my face and replace it with my usual calm façade.

"You …" it was my turn to take a deep breath. "You contacted my mother?" I watched her face closely as I voiced my question. "On Vulcan?" My voice held a hint of disbelief.

She raised her chin a little higher and drew herself up as straight as her tiny body would go.

"Of course on Vulcan," she retorted in an exasperated tone. "That is where she lives."

I was still fighting to keep my face emotionless in the face of her kitten-like ferocity. "Yes, Alice, I am well aware that my mother lives on Vulcan," I replied evenly. "I am just… curious as to how you got a message to her as we are a thousand light years from Vulcan. I know subspace can't reach that far, that fast." I was mentally doing the calculations and realized that it would be impossible for a signal to reach that far and back in the two-week time frame since Alice and I had declared our intentions.

She gave me a look of total disdain, and I was barely able to contain my wide grin at the sight of her consternation.

"Jaz, you know quite well that I am the best communications officer in Star Fleet. You've said so yourself," her voice held a measure of indignation and absolutely no false modesty. I almost smiled again.

"Yes, Alice, I am well aware of your abilities as a communications officer; however, even you can't make subspace waves travel over that distance without distortion or degradation of the wave." I saw her lips turn up in a curve that somehow told me that, despite what I knew to be the logical and natural laws of physics, I was about to be schooled in the new laws of "Physics According to Alice Brandon".

_And damn, if I wasn't looking forward to it!_

Her breath came out in a little huff and her eyes sparkled as she began her little 'lesson'. "Jaz," she spoke softly, but with authority, "I am completely aware of how far subspace waves can travel; I took the opportunity to test a theory I had about how to use subspace to communicate over vast distances." I saw that she was watching me closely to make sure I was paying attention. I nearly laughed out loud because she was so adorable when she was in her 'schooling' mode. Oh, yes, I had seen this look before, many times in fact at the Academy, as she prepared to explain something she felt was so simple to a roomful of bewildered students.

Satisfied she had my undivided attention, she continued, "I theorized that if I could calculate the positions of all Federation ships between the Twilight and Vulcan, I could bounce a subspace signal from ship to ship, to Vulcan and back again without any degradation of the wave signal."

I just looked at her in complete amazement as I turned my mind to silently evaluate all the computations necessary to make this theory work. It would have been a daunting task, even for me.

She must have seen the look on my face, as I was way past hiding it from her, because she said, "What? Like you think it was hard?" I just inclined my head slightly at her. "Really, it wasn't so hard once I pinpointed the position of all the ships."

I just shook my head, letting her see the blatant admiration in my eyes. "And you did all that, just to ask my mother what my favorite food was?"

I saw her blush again before she answered, "Well, this dinner was special so I wanted everything to be perfect."

She was so beautiful I couldn't hold back any longer. I smiled at her. Her eyes widened as she watched my lips curl up. A brilliant smile broke across her lips in response to mine. Her face brightened as if lit from within; she was radiant.

_If that was the reward garnered by a mere smile, I promise to smile with Alice more often!_

But only in private, I assured myself.

**APOV**

_He smiled! Jaz smiled at me! I hope the next one doesn't take another 6 years__._

I felt like I could fly, but decided instead to float over and lead him to the sitting area of my suite. Seeing that I was rising, Jaz was immediately behind me, assisting me with my chair and offering his hand to help me stand. I really wasn't surprised as he had performed those same gentlemanly duties each evening when we shared dinner in the ships cantina, but my heart still fluttered when I felt his warm hand envelope my smaller one. The feel of his fingertips brushing along the small of my bare back as I turned flooded my entire being with a fluid heat that spread through me from the point of contact radiating out slowly to every nerve ending in my body. My steps nearly faltered at the blissful feeling.

Somehow my feet carried me to my sitting room and I quickly took a seat on the sofa before my legs totally failed me. I turned my body to face him as he lowered himself gracefully to the seat be side me. Jaz always did everything with the utmost grace and deliberateness, and I enjoyed just watching him move.

"So…" I began, but my words drifted away as my eyes met his golden ones.

"So…" he replied after a few moments, not breaking our gaze.

My breathing became more and more labored as I was mesmerized by the intense look in his eyes. I could see the fire start in their depths and slowly build to an inferno, as his eyes said what his voice could not.

I saw that gaze drop to my lips and I knew he was going to kiss me. We had only shared brief, chaste kisses since that day in the gym, so I was more than ready to feel his warm lips on mine again.

I watched as he slowly closed the distance between us, my breath catching in my throat as his lips brushed mine in a feather soft caress. He pulled back slightly, returning his hypnotic stare to look deeply into my eyes as if searching for permission to go farther. I couldn't stand it any longer, closing my eyes with a moan and lifting my hands to run them up the firm planes of his chest.

That was all it took. At the first touch of my hands on his body, Jaz groaned loudly and possessed my mouth with his. As with everything he did, he kissed me with unhurried deliberation, taking my lower lip between his and sucking softly. The feeling was so intense my toes nearly curled as I felt him angle his face and I turned my head slightly to better fit our mouths together.

Nothing prepared me for the feeling of his tongue lightly brushing my lips and they parted as I sighed lightly into his mouth. He needed no further invitation and I felt his hot tongue enter to lightly stroke mine.

My universe became centered on Jaz and the feelings that were coursing through my body from the touch of his mouth. The intensity was unlike anything I had ever felt before, only comparable to sky diving or mountain climbing for the intense adrenaline rush. As he deepened the kiss even more, I felt his hands move around me, his palms flattened against my bare back as he pulled me into an embrace. My hands continued up his chest to twine their way around his neck and bury in his hair, pulling his head closer to mine.

He moved his hands up and down my back in a slow, languid circuit, seeming to enjoy the feel of my bare skin. I just knew _I_ liked the feel of his hands on my skin, each caress serving to intensify the feelings moving through me.

I felt him move, pulling back slightly, but not breaking the kiss, as he leaned his body back pulling me with him so that I was now laying against his chest. I felt my breasts press against the hard muscles of his body and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my throat. He heard it, for he gave an answering groan as he pulled me even closer to him, moving one hand up to tangle in the spiky hair at the back of my head while the other pressed against my lower back, his fingers moving softly against my skin.

He pulled his mouth abruptly from mine, only to bury his face in the crook of my neck, running his lips along the length up to my ear.

"Your skin feels like living satin," he murmured against my neck, his hot breath causing shivers to run along my skin.

With one last lingering kiss in the hollow of my throat, he raised his head to again look into my eyes.

"Alice," his voice was soft, but still retained a bit of that innate aloofness. "Would you allow me the honor of joining with you?"

I had researched enough about Vulcan culture to know to what he was referring. He was asking me to allow him to mind-meld with me. I knew this was one of the most intimate things a Vulcan could ask of someone else, basically sharing their thoughts. I was at once honored and a little apprehensive.

At my hesitation, he qualified his request, "I will quite understand if you do not wish to do so."

Not wanting him to get the wrong idea, that I didn't want to meld with him, I quickly nodded, not really trusting myself to be able to say anything coherent at the moment.

He looked at me intently, gauging my sincerity by what he saw in my face. Apparently he was satisfied with what he saw because he smiled softly at me once again. And again, my heart tripped several beats and my breathing rate increased once more.

I sat in silence as I watched him prepare himself for the process. He closed his eyes while bringing his hands together, touching only his fingertips from each hand together as he meditated for a moment. I knew this was a deeply personal thing to him, something he didn't enter into lightly. It was as personal to Vulcans as sexual intercourse was to most species.

Slowly opening his eyes half way, he reached his right hand toward my face. I sat very still, feeling my initial apprehension return as I wondered about the coming experience.

His splayed fingers touched my face lightly, his large hand completely covering it, but touching me only with his fingertips. I closed my eyes as I saw his lids fall.

Suddenly it was as if a floodgate had been opened in my mind; every memory, every thought I had ever had and that was stored somewhere in my mind, was opened to him. I saw flashes of my childhood interspersed with memories from school, my parents, my grandparents, my friends, and then the strongest memories of all, those of my first days in his class. I saw my instant attraction to him, my struggle to keep those feelings from him, my thoughts about him each and every day we had served together on the Twilight, how I had been determined to make him love me without the use of pheromones, wanting his love to be untainted and true, and lastly, my reaction to him in the gym and the happiness I had experienced these last couple of weeks.

Then the scenario changed, and thoughts were filling my mind. I saw the scattered thoughts of a young child who felt out of place, never belonging, always feeling different. The thoughts of that same young man as he strove to be the smartest, the strongest, the best at everything as he combated his childhood feelings of inadequacy. I watched as he stood before the High Counsel of Vulcan, being told he had been accepted into the most prestigious institute of learning on the planet, and how he had told that same Counsel that he wished to enter Star Fleet. I saw his encounter with his father, explaining logically his choice of Star Fleet, and his father's attempt to understand. I saw his interaction with his mother and knew instantly the love that was both given and reciprocated between them. I saw the young man in his first days at Star Fleet, again feeling the slight sense of not belonging, but felt the drive and determination that made him who he was. I also saw his thoughts as he first saw a raw, young cadet enter his classroom, looking as if she owned the world, and I felt his immediate fascination. I followed his thoughts as that fascination turned to something deeper and felt his inner struggle to keep those feelings from rising to the surface.

I felt the honor of the young officer when he had been asked to join the crew of the Twilight and saw his pride, as he was able to recommend his prize Academy student to fill the role of Communications Officer. I saw the daily struggle to keep his growing feelings for the young Communications Officer from interfering with his duties; and then I saw the day his control finally snapped. I also saw that he wasn't at all upset about this lack of control, but rather, relieved that he had finally acted upon his long suppressed feelings.

My eyes opened slowly when I felt the pressure of his fingers leave my face. When he finally opened his eyes, I didn't hesitate to keep the love I felt from beaming out to him. I knew now without a doubt that he felt the same way.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and spill over when I tried to blink them back. His hand gently returned to my face and his thumb moved to sweep the tear from my cheek. It remained to tenderly cup my face and I couldn't help but lean into it. I was so overwhelmed with emotion and I wondered how he could still maintain his detached façade.

Then, I saw a small chink appear in his armor, and moisture gathered in his eyes as he looked at me in wonder before he spoke.

"You love me." It wasn't a question, as he had no need to ask me; he had seen the answer first-hand.

I smiled through my tears and replied, "As you love me."

And again, words became unnecessary. He lightly touched his lips to mine, before the inferno took over once more.

Just when I thought I would surely die from the feelings moving through me, Jaz raised his head and looked at me, his golden eyes shining.

"The mind meld is a very intimate thing to a Vulcan, the most intimate experience in most relationships." He paused to kiss me softly once more before continuing. "However you, my darling Alice, are not Vulcan. I understand that you need more than merely a touching of the minds."

I opened my mouth to protest, knowing I would be willing to take whatever he was comfortable in giving me. He shook his head slowly to quiet my objection and brought his hand back up to caress my jaw line with his fingertips.

"No, I understand you need more, just as my human half needs more." The look in his eyes caused my pulse to race as his words registered in my brain.

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

He gave me another slight smile, making my heart sing as he said, "I have no experience in the human form of mating…" My eyes widened at his choice of words, and he cleared his throat before continuing, "I'm sorry, making love." I felt the rush of warmth flood my cheeks at his whispered change of phrasing.

"You're not by yourself in that regard," I whispered in return.

"I know, my dear." His eyes showed his emotions clearly through his impassive face as he continued. "I will understand if you wish to wait…"

"Are you kidding me?" I nearly shouted at him, pulling away and looking at him as if he had just grown horns to match those pointed ears. "I've been waiting six _years_ for this night!" I jumped to my feet, facing him with my hands on my hips as the words tumbled out of my mouth. "How can you ask me something like that?"

**JPOV**

I knew before I spoke the words that they would finally get a rise out of her. I missed that little spitfire I had fallen in love with. Yes, I admitted to myself, I was in love with her. I had been for six years, I realized now. My life had never been the same since that day she walked into my classroom.

I watched her as she was working herself up into manic state and thought it best to stop her before she wasted anymore of her boundless energy on fruitless indignation.

In one fluid movement, I rose to my feet and picked her up bodily, surprising her into silence, as I cradled her to my chest before I crushed her lips with mine. She made that little sound in her throat that made my body tense up in all the right places and then wrapped those tiny arms around my neck.

Without lifting my lips from hers, I carried her into the bedroom, not releasing her mouth until we stood beside her bed.

I struggled to keep my face calm as I cocked an eyebrow at her and said, "I would say I am correct in my assumption that you do not wish to wait."

She giggled a little as her arms continued to hold me tightly. "Oh, yes, you are!" she replied without hesitation.

"Good," I whispered as I bent my head once more to kiss her, running my hands along that smooth back. I couldn't seem to get enough of those sweet lips of hers or the feel of her silken skin. I had never felt anything so soft in my entire life. I wanted to get closer, so close we wouldn't be able to tell where one person ended and the other began. Was that what the sexual act was for, beyond procreation? So two people could actually be that close?

I pulled back and felt her move her arms from around my neck. I watched as she stepped back from me before looking around the room. She quietly said the word "Secure" and the privacy force field was in place. She spoke again, "Lights, down eighty percent," and immediately the room was plunged into semi-darkness with just the right amount of light for ambiance.

I watched as she put her hand to the shoulder of her dress, never taking her eyes from mine. She gently tugged on the strap at her shoulder and the magnetic clasp parted allowing the fabric to fall from her upper body, baring her to the waist.

I couldn't prevent the swift intake of my breath at the sight of her soft, smooth skin exposed to my sight.

_She was absolutely perfect!_

My mouth fell open slightly and I just stared at her. Her pale, milky white skin was flawless and the firm round globes of her breasts were exquisite. Her body was small, but perfectly proportioned. As I watched, her nipples tightened into hard little buds just begging for attention. I wanted to touch her so badly, taste her warm, sweet skin under my tongue.

I watched as her hands went behind her back and again she gave the fabric of the dress a tug, disengaging yet another magnetic clasp. With a gentle shake of her hips, the dress fell in a shimmering, emerald green pool at her feet.

My heart skipped a few beats before it galloped nearly out of control and my breathing stopped for a moment as I gazed upon her beauty and I realized that she had been completely naked under that amazing dress.

"Alice…" my voice failed me as I tried to find words sufficient to describe her. Failing to find any, I settled on the simple, "You are so beautiful."

It seemed to be the right thing to say, as a smile lit up her face once more. Without my help, she stepped over and sat on the edge of her bed then scooted over to the middle and propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me.

"Your turn," she said, and I watched her eyes travel down my body before they moved back up to lock with mine.

Needing no further invitation, my hands reached for the hem of my tunic, drawing it up and over my head before letting it fall to the floor.

I saw her eyes go wide as she stared at my now naked torso, my own arousal increased at the sight of her little tongue darting out to moisten her lips._ Fascinating! _

My hand dropped to the waistband of my traditional Vulcan pants were I pulled on the drawstring before letting the loosened trousers fall to the floor at my feet. I kicked them aside and looked at Alice as her gaze roamed once more over my now nude body.

I may have never actually engaged in bodily sex, but I did know the signs of arousal, and Alice was definitely aroused. Her legs shifted a bit and her lips parted with the increased tempo of her breathing. And as her eyes focused on my lower body, I realized that I was equally aroused, almost painfully so.

I stared at her face for nearly a minute, letting these foreign emotions wash through me. I watched a little smirk flit across her face as she rose up on her knees and moved toward me, reaching her hand to take mine, drawing me down to lie with her. I needed no further invitation as I bent my knee and crawled onto the bed to wrap my arms around her, pressing her to me tightly.

I felt her firm breasts press into my chest, feeling the imprint of her taut nipples. She pressed her hips against mine and I felt her grind against me softly, letting me hear that soft moan that signaled the beginning of my undoing.

I felt her arms snake around my neck and I lifted her slightly to better align her body to mine as I suddenly realized there was nearly a fifteen-inch difference in our heights. One never realized how tiny she really was, because she projected such a commanding presence when she was on duty.

I bent my head and found her mouth with mine as I pressed my left hand into her back while leaning down and using my right arm to lower us gently onto the bed. When her head touched the pillow, I hovered over her just watching her as she laid there, love shining out of her eyes: Love for me!

Her hands moved around my head to cup my face and she looked at me with those big, shining brown eyes of hers and said simply, "I love you, Jaz."

And even though I knew she loved me, just hearing the words come out of her mouth made my heart nearly burst with emotion. And that's when it happened.

The dam on my emotions broke and I refused to try to force them back in. I let myself look at her with the same love. I wanted her to see how much I loved her. My lips parted in the first real face-splitting smile I had ever experienced.

"And I love you, my little Alice. More than you can imagine!" I could see the wonder on her face as she saw the smile, a smile I had convinced her she would never see. But I couldn't hold back with her. Not now. It would never be fair to her; she was so open. She wore her heart on her sleeve every day, and I knew she would never hesitate to show me a hundred times a day how much she loved me. The least I could do was to show her my love when we were alone.

I watched as the tears once again welled up in her eyes and she cried with happiness. No matter how I felt about emotional displays, I know there will never be a more beautiful site than my Alice shedding tears of joy over our love.

I leaned down, kissing each tear away as it fell from her eyes, giggling, yes I actually giggled, with her as she brushed my hair back and twined her fingers through it.

My lips finally settled on hers and I kissed her in earnest, letting all my feelings come out in that kiss. I brushed her lips with my tongue and felt her lips part to allow me entry. The feel of her little tongue dancing with mine did strange and wonderful things to my libido as I kissed her deeply. Bracing my weight on my hands, I moved my body over hers and down, letting my lips move to her jaw and across to her ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

She made that moaning sound again, and I answered with a growling groan, as my lips traveled across her collarbone and down the smooth skin below her throat on their way to taste her breasts. My hand moved to cup it as my lips closed over the tip. She made another sound, a gasping kind of little scream that made my body shift into overdrive. Her hands still gripped my hair, and she was pulling me tighter to her breast, clawing at my scalp.

I released her nipple and moved my attention to her other breast. I had my weight braced on my knees and my right arm as I moved my left hand down her body, loving the feel of her satiny skin under my fingertips. I grazed the skin of her stomach, feeling the soft smoothness of her skin there and I soon followed with my mouth, nipping and licking her sweet skin.

I let my hand drift down her body, ghosting over her thigh and knee before moving to make the journey back up. I kissed her navel, running my tongue around the edges and plunging lightly inside. The feeling made her body arch off the bed as she sought closer contact with my mouth. With one last licking kiss, I moved my mouth back up her body, my hand traveling back up her thigh at the same time.

As I reached her sweet mouth, my hand arrived at the apex of her thighs. I brushed the tops of her thighs a few times with my fingertips, and she slowly relaxed and parted her legs for me. With slow deliberation, I moved my hand to stroke the skin on the inside of her thigh, tracing soft circles on her as my hand ventured higher. I could feel the heat of her body on my hand as I cupped her, letting my fingers brush lightly against her core.

I felt her body arch as she flung her head back, tearing her lips from mine and emitting a strangled, whimpering moan. As my fingers parted her folds, my lips moved across her throat and up to capture her lips again.

She was so wet, ready for me now. I knew she had never been with a man, and I didn't want her first time to be a disappointment. My actions faltered momentarily as the nervousness of my potential inadequacy surged through me.

I felt her hands leave my hair and move slowly down my chest, pausing over my nipples and moving on to my stomach. She pulled back slightly, breaking our kiss once more as she met my eyes with her own.

As if she read my mind, she whispered softly, "Don't worry, Jaz, we'll learn this together. I just know everything will be perfect."

And with those words, all nervousness left me and I knew she was right. We would learn this together and nothing would be rushed.

We spent a long time exploring each other with our fingers and lips. I loved the different sounds she made as I touched her in various places. I discovered that I made a few sounds of my own as her tiny hands and soft lips brought me to the brink and back several times. I made sure to reciprocate in kind each and every time.

And she was right, everything was perfect. She was so responsive to my every touch, and when our bodies finally became one, I could see that she was surprised that there was very little pain and it was quickly overtaken by the pleasure of our joining. As the pleasure mounted, I was somewhat shocked at her inhibition. Her body met each thrust of mine with equal fervor, building the excitement within me with her every movement. And all the time, her hands were never still: First in my hair, then raking her nails down my back, dipping her finger in my navel, then spreading across my abdomen before moving to my hips and pulling my body to hers.

I could tell she was close to climax from the way her body bowed slightly under me. I knew I was close myself, and as the waves crashed over me I felt the same ripples move through her.

At that moment, I finally understood why humans enjoyed physical sex. The sensation of oneness was like an outward manifestation of the mind meld, but with the body instead. I felt I truly was one with my Alice.

I held her close to me as the last of the feelings faded, leaving us spent. I rolled to her side, pulling her slight weight on top of me as I placed kisses over her face.

"Oh, my, Jaz…" she breathed.

"Oh, my indeed, my Alice," I answered as I held her tightly to my chest.

After a moment, I felt her stir and she rose up to look at me. Never one to mince words, she asked as her lips twitched in a smile, "Well, was it as good as a mind meld?"

I watched that smile spread across her face and saw her stifle a giggle.

"Indeed," I spoke in my best, emotionless voice, "I now understand the fascination that humans have with the act." I watched her, just waiting for her reaction.

She didn't disappoint me.

"Fascination with the act!" she smacked me sharply across the chest. "How can you say something like that after what we just experienced?"

I had to bite back a grin as I watched her become my little spitfire once again. I just loved seeing that fire in her eyes and the love play across her features.

"Do you realize that people live a lifetime and never experience what we just did? And the first time too?" She would soon be to the point of jumping off the bed to stamp her tiny foot. I knew it was time to quell her temper.

I reached out for her, pulling her back to my chest and cut off her tirade with a kiss. It took a few moments, but soon she was pliant in my arms once again.

I pulled back and smiled at her as I said, "I was joking, my darling."

Her eyes flashed again, but at least this time she didn't smack me. "Don't _ever_ joke about sex to a Venetian! Especially to one that caught you all on her own, _without _using her abilities!"

I gave her an innocent look, "Oh, you mean you never used pheromones to entice me?"

The spitfire was back as she retorted, "No! I did not! I didn't use anything but old fashioned flirting to get you!"

I cocked my eyebrow at her, "Oh, really? Old-fashioned flirting?"

She pressed her lips together and I saw a look of determination enter her eyes. Without taking her eyes from mine, I saw a look of concentration enter her face and she was motionless for nearly a minute.

Then her lips turned up in a smile and she got all soft and sexy feeling in my arms.

"Now, do you feel any different?" She was rubbing her body against me and I could feel my body stir in answer to her movements.

"Different?" I kissed her cheek, running my nose along her jaw line to place another kiss on the hollow of her throat. "No, not really any different." I kissed her again and then said, "Well, maybe a little different, because I want you again."

She continued to smile, "But you don't feel euphoric, as if you will die if you don't possess me right this moment?"

I rose up and looked at her quizzically, "No, well, maybe. But then, I've felt that way since that morning in the gym." I leaned down to nuzzle her neck again, breathing deeply of her sweet scent.

"Mmm, you smell delicious," I groaned out as I ran my tongue across her skin.

I didn't notice that she had stilled until I felt her body quake in a sob. I leaned back to look at her face. She was crying in earnest, heaving great sobs.

"Alice, my darling, what's wrong?" my voice nearly panicked as I watched the fat tears flow down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, Jaz," she sobbed. "You really love me, don't you?" She sobbed again, but this time she was trying to rein it in.

"Of course, I love you. You know that, you saw it yourself." I kissed the tear tracks on her face, wanting desperately to bring back that smile. And what had happened to my spitfire?

She gave a shaky laugh and brought her hands up to hold my face. "I just blanketed you in a strong wave of pheromones, and it didn't make a difference," she said through the tears. "To a Venetian, that means you are truly in love. When the pheromones make no difference, then you know the love is real."

I suddenly understood her tears. They were tears of happiness. Emotions were such a strange thing, making one cry from sadness, but also from extreme happiness.

My lips quirked up in a smile, "Well, now that you mention it, you do smell amazing all of a sudden." And with those words, my spitfire was back once again as she smacked playfully at my chest.

Two days alone with Alice. This would be the most enjoyable time off I've had since joining Star Fleet.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

**Star Trek has always been one of my favorite programs / movies, and the Twilight characters were PERFECT to replace the Trek family, don't you think?**

**Teaser for Chapter 3:  
It's about Rosalie and Mac. And you probably already guessed that, too.**

**Now, if you have enjoyed reading "A Twilight Star Trek", or "TwiTrek" as I lovingly call it, please let me know by leaving a review.**


End file.
